


Fuzzy Feeling

by Fake_men_own_me



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Budding Love, Gen, James is basically your best friend, You don't work for rainbow, oblivious jager, oblivious marius streicher, r6 x reader, rainbow six siege, rainbowsixsiege x reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_men_own_me/pseuds/Fake_men_own_me
Summary: In which you meet Marius. You've got a feeling about himThis is my first fic in 4 years, please go easy on me. I just don't think there are enough fics for certain people, especially this cutie here. If at first it doesn't exist, then right it up youself.
Relationships: Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fuzzy Feeling

The day you had met Marius left an unforgettable feeling in your stomach. It was warm and left a fuzzy feeling that wafted to your head. He was a man of few words at first, but that somehow added to his charm. His appearance also seemed to strike you like a deer in the headlights. 

You still remember that night like something forced you to remember it. You’d ended up at a “get together” that was basically a house party with less noise. The only way you ended up there was through James. He had been one of your best friends for a little over 2 years at that point and he somehow tricked (more like dragged) you to this hangout with a ‘couple’ of work friends. While you’d briefly met a few of them, you had no idea who the rest of them were.

You spent most of the night attached to James’ side. Few words came out of your mouth, except for a simple hello to Mark. James spent countless attempts to try and get you to participate in the conversation. However, all of which were avoided with a turn of your head and stuffing your face with whatever you had just grabbed from the table of food. 

That is, until James grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you lightly,

“You can’t stay with me the whole night. Some here has to interest you. Go on, I promise none of them bite.”

You shook your head and sighed,

“Yea okay.”

And off you went, mindlessly wandering this house you’d never been in. You bumped shoulders for a bit until you found a nice wall to lean against. It really was nice. A lovely coat of eggshell paint and easy enough to warm up just enough so that you were perfectly comfortable standing there for the rest of the night. 

All went fine until you felt another presence bump up near you on the wall. A heavy sigh left him as he ran his hand over his face slowly. When you looked over, you noticed 2 things right off the bat. The first was that he stood just under 6 foot. While he wasn’t the tallest man you met, much less knew, it added to his somewhat intimidating stature. The second thing you had noticed about him, was about how over this party he was as you were. 

After contemplating a bit, you decided to swallow your pride (and some of your drink), 

“So… what brings you here?”

“The fact that I work with these people. What about you?”

“My friend James dragged me here.”

“Against your will?”

“More or less”

He chuckled at that. His laugh sounded godlike. You never wanted to hear anything else. That was the exact moment that the fuzzy feeling started. The rest of that night was spent in mostly silence and words were spoken seldom. It was comfortable. That is until it was time to go.

James pulled you along and you gave the man a half-hearted wave. You didn’t catch his name that night, but the thought of him left a redness on your face that James teased you about to no end. You had a feeling that you’d end up learning his name eventually.

***

The second time you had met Marius, that fuzzy feeling returned. James had tricked you into yet another get together. Luckily, it was smaller this time. A group of 10 tops to get dinner together. It was shortly after arriving that the same guy you saw at the party was there. When James realized, he nudged you over and forced you to make an introduction.

You reached out the same hand and gave the same half-hearted wave you had previously given him,

“I’m (y/n), I don’t believe I caught your name last time.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Marius.”

His accent rumbled through you like a summer day and his presence made you feel as relaxed as the rainiest day of the season. You wanted nothing but to be there with him as long as you pleased. However, you certainly were not thinking of actually doing so. That is until James caught your nervousness and insisted that the 2 of you sit next to him (which really was a radical idea on his part since you couldn’t protest without making yourself suspicious). 

As soon as you sat down, you tried to take to the same silence you had the last time. Yet this time fate had other plans. 

After you all sat down, Marius decided to put your seating arrangement to good use. This, of course, was by using some basic conversation starters. The classic ‘favorite color’ or ‘if you had to pick a celebrity who would it be?’. Normally, this all would have bored you, but anything that kept him talking was enough for you. You wanted to learn as much about him as you could, so as long as he kept asking, you kept answering. 

You left that dinner with 3 things:

More information on who that mysterious man was.

More relentless teasing from James.

And even more of that fuzzy feeling.

***

Now here you were, stood at his doorstep for dinner. Butterflies ran rampant in your stomach as you thought of dinner alone with him. It was a simple gesture. Something nice and friendly that should have seemed normal after your year and a half of friendship. However you still felt this way every single time you were aligned to see him. 

When he opened the door, you couldn’t ignore how adorable he looked. He had a button up short sleeve shirt with various dog breeds over the dark colored fabric. His signature jeans paired with it nicely and made him possibly the cutest you had ever seen him. 

You walked into his apartment and set your things on the couch. He informed you that dinner was just about ready and that you could take a seat at the dinner table. You sat yourself quietly as he struck up a conversation about the documentary he watched before bed last night. You smiled to yourself at his nerdiness as he set dinner down for the both of you.

It was just a simple pasta dish but you could tell that he had put a bit of effort into it to make sure it was right. Not only that, but it tasted amazing for how simple it looked. 

Throughout dinner, you spoke about many topics. They switched frequently, but you were never left with any questions or left wondering about what else could have been said. He always kept you enthralled with what he was saying. Whether it be by topic or how much you never got tired of hearing him.

Toward the end of dinner he commented on how you both should do this more often. You took this as your chance to finally ask him out. After a year and half it was time you swallowed your pride and ask him if they could be dates instead. Those butterflies quickly returned as you got ready to question him.

“Maybe it could be a bit more than dinner”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, maybe as more than friends?”

“Like.. best friends?”

“No, Marius. As MORE than friends”

“I’m still not following”

You sighed heavily at his obliviousness. It’d be the death of him one day. You tried to gulp down your nervousness as you prepared to be more blunt than you would have cared for. 

“Maybe next time we could go on a date. Together. As a couple”

“Was this not a date?”

That sent you into shock. You had no clue if that’s what he actually thought. Considering his usual bluntness, it most certainly was. If that was what he thought, were you an asshole for not realizing sooner? Had he asked you as a date and you didn’t realize? 50 million thoughts raced through your head as you tried to process what he just said to you. Had that meant he liked you?

“W-was this a date?”

“I thought it was. That was my intention when I asked you to dinner. I even wore my best shirt and cooked my best dish. Perhaps my wording messed it up”

“Does this mean you want to date?”

“That’s what I thought it meant”

“You want to date me?”

“Is there a reason I would not?”

You stood there speechless before Marius decided it was prime time to take your plates to the sink.

After you got over your initial shock, you wanted to know exactly when your next date could be, and how soon you could make it. During that conversation, he slowly moved his hand over to yours. Despite not being exactly ready to give you physical affection, he wanted you to know that he cared about you enough to want to plan out your next date. It was a simple gesture he wanted to be able to provide

And as he placed his hand on your own, those butterflies soon replaced themselves with that same fuzzy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but reference that he had watched a documentary recently. His cannon bio says he loves them and it makes me soft. Also the fact that it's hard for him to read social cues :')


End file.
